


Моё обещание

by shugapapuga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugapapuga/pseuds/shugapapuga
Summary: Кагами и не предполагал, настолько это больно - расстаться с тем единственным, кто был по-настоящему важен. Аомине собирался убедиться, что тому не придётся испытать это вновь.





	Моё обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225696) by [Kathysweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet). 



_— Я женюсь, Тайга._

_Произнёс тихий, словно шелест, голос. А может, просто показалось, он не был уверен: мир вокруг словно замер. Оцепенев в полнейшем недоумении, Кагами неловко улыбнулся парню в ответ._

_— О… Поздравляю, — надеясь, что прозвучало не совсем жалко, выдавил он (но знал, что вышло именно так)._

_На него бросили умоляющий взгляд, словно намекая не принимать всё настолько близко к сердцу._

_— Извини, — помолчав и в полной мере осмыслив новость, произнёс Кагами. Изо всех сил он старался удержать рвущиеся наружу чувства, но безуспешно: глаза защипало от слёз. Лицо с приклеенной улыбкой исказилось гримасой боли и страдания._

_— Не плачь. Я сделал выбор, и… — не закончив фразы, парень поднялся и подошёл ближе. Кагами внимательно изучал асфальт, не решаясь поднять взгляд. Тёплая, знакомая ладонь мягко опустилась ему на макушку. — Тайга, прости меня, — попросил он с тоской в голосе. «Зачем, для чего ты это делаешь, если тебе тоже больно?» — подумал Кагами в ответ._

_— По-другому нельзя, — продолжил тот. Безумно хотелось возразить: «Нет, можно», — но слова застряли в горле, когда большие нежные ладони коснулись лица, ласково приподнимая его._

_Кагами закрыл глаза._

_— Прости меня, Тайга. Пожалуйста, не держи зла, — сказал он, легонько целуя его в лоб._

_Быстро, слишком быстро растаяло тепло ладони. Когда, в конце концов, Кагами собрался с духом и посмотрел перед собой, то увидел лишь широкую спину человека, уходящего прочь._

_И больше они не виделись._

* * *

 

Проникшие в комнату солнечные лучи неспешно доползли до лица. Кагами застонал, открыл глаза и пару раз сонно моргнул, чтобы проснуться окончательно. Он перевернулся на спину и хотел было сладко потянуться всем телом, но вдруг резко зацепился за что-то рукой и испуганно замер.

— Что за?.. — проворчал заспанный голос. Очень-очень знакомый голос. Кагами медленно обернулся и тут же об этом пожалел. На другой половине кровати лежал Аомине Дайки, его персональная заноза в заднице, и тёр пострадавший кончик носа.

— Ахомине, какого хрена ты забыл в моей кровати? — сердито буркнул он. Почесав пузо, тот выдал бесячую ухмылочку. Кагами наверняка счёл бы этот вид соблазнительным, однако сама идея оказаться в одной постели с Аомине — тем еще мудаком — не привела его в восторг.

— Я знал, что ты идиот, но не думал, что настолько, Кагами, — сказал Аомине, приподнимаясь на локтях и поворачиваясь к нему с самодовольной рожей. Нахмурившись, Кагами, наконец, разглядел чужой прикид или, точнее, его отсутствие. Сердце пропустило удар. Мгновенно подскочив, он откинул одеяло… и понял, что полностью одет.

— Мудила, — услышав хихиканье, он вздохнул с облегчением.

Аомине выбрался из постели и нарочито медленно потянулся, во всей красе демонстрируя бронзовую мускулистую спину. Кагами мысленно отдал ему должное: время от времени Аомине мог вести себя как полнейший придурок, но нельзя не признать — придурок весьма привлекательный.

— Эй, — решил тот привлечь внимание, — я подыхаю от голода, сооруди-ка чё-нибудь пожрать, — и вышел из спальни.  
Кагами фыркнул, потеряв дар речи. Хотелось крикнуть вдогонку что-то вроде «Я не твоя мамочка!», но опыт подсказывал, что это совершенно бесполезно: Аомине просто начнёт ныть и стоять над душой, пока не добьется своего.

Да и настроение было поганым. Судя по тому, что проснулся он с тяжестью на сердце, ему снова приснился тот самый сон.

Вздохнув ещё раз, Кагами вылез из постели и отправился на кухню готовить завтрак на двоих. И всё-таки не сдержал улыбки, заметив, как удобно кое-то наглый развалился на диване. Да, Аомине частенько раздражал, но был по-своему добрым.

Кагами помнил — может, не полностью — что случилось вчера. Для него вчерашний день прошёл ужасно.

Он столкнулся с единственным человеком, которого не хотел видеть больше никогда — и не смог пошевелиться. Болезненные воспоминания нахлынули на Кагами уже при виде _него_ , но при виде него рядом с очень беременной женой, Кагами просто разодрало в клочья. Хуже всего оказалось осознание, что исцеления до сих пор не наступило и что простой взгляд на _него_ вскрыл уже вроде бы затянувшиеся раны.

Тогда-то Аомине и объявился.

Закинул тяжёлую руку на плечи Кагами, вытаскивая его из оцепенения.

— Йо, — сказал Аомине, пристально глядя мимо, на _него_.

В тот момент у Кагами хватило сил разве что удивлённо вытаращиться на подошедшего: откуда он взялся и как догадался протянуть руку помощи, прежде чем случится что-то действительно плохое? Что именно плохое, он и сам не знал.

— Ч-что ж, рад был повидаться, Т… Кагами, — сказал другой парень, напоминая о своём присутствии. Кагами лишь кивнул, не в силах ответить ни словом, ни взглядом. Впрочем это не имело никакого значения — он не успел бы ничего сказать, даже если бы собрался с духом, ведь Аомине уже не мешкая тащил его прочь.

— А-Аоми…

— Сотри это жалкое выражение с лица, — беззлобно поддел Аомине.

По дороге к дому Кагами он не выпускал его руки, даже если на них косились прохожие. А когда Кагами не мог больше сдерживаться и, шмыгнув носом, заплакал, то сжал его ладонь покрепче, и Кагами слабо улыбнулся.

Как добирались, он не помнил, но когда они зашли в квартиру, Аомине не сказал ни слова. Он всего лишь усадил Кагами на диван, а сам сходил на кухню за пивом.

За выпивкой они и провели остаток дня.

К счастью, с утра обошлось без жуткого похмелья: в голове неприятно постукивало, но вполне терпимо.

— Готово, — сказал Кагами, закончив готовить завтрак. В ответ лишь что-то буркнули, после чего, наконец, гость соизволил подняться с дивана и сесть за стол. Завтракали в полной тишине, и в какой-то момент Кагами неловко заёрзал на стуле.

Его терзало беспокойство: провал в памяти всё никак не поддавался восстановлению. Нет, он помнил, как они напивались, но что произошло потом? И почему, особенно интересно, они спали в одной постели, если ничего такого не было? Вообще-то в гостиной имелись удобный диван и запасной футон — Аомине о них совершенно точно знал, он не впервые ночевал здесь.

— Какого хрена с тобой происходит? — спросил Аомине, выдернув Кагами из размышлений. Тот очнулся и увидел, что гость уже доел и теперь наблюдает за ним с вопросительно приподнятой бровью: обычно именно Кагами был тем, кто доедает первым вне зависимости от размеров порции.

— Ничего, — ответил он, сомневаясь, можно ли расспросить Аомине о прошлой ночи.

Тот недоверчиво усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая: что-то явно не в порядке.

— Давай-ка, блять, без этого. Просто скажи, что не так?

— Л-ладно. Я всего лишь хотел поинтересоваться, что произошло… ну, ты знаешь, уже после того, как мы выпили, — смущённо промямлил он. Как назло, ничего не вспоминалось.

Аомине с минуту молча пялился на Кагами пустым взглядом, затем откинулся на спинку стула и, взлохматив затылок, отвёл взгляд.

— Знаешь, сегодня День святого Валентина.

— Чего? — спросил Кагами, не понимая, к чему это было сказано. Он ощутил лёгкую досаду: Аомине уклонился от ответа, хотя инициатива поделиться переживаниями исходила именно от него.

— Сегодня, — повторил он, — День святого Валентина.

— Ну и?.. Как это относится к моему вопросу?

Услышав лишь вздох, Кагами нервно дёрнул бровью.

_Вот сволочь!_

Он уже хотел огрызнуться, как Аомине вдруг поднялся и прошёл в гостиную. Забрав куртку со спинки дивана — видимо, брошенную туда вчера вечером — он направился к двери, явно собираясь уходить.

— Я вернусь и подберу тебя через шесть часов, так что советую подготовиться к этому времени, Бакагами, — произнёс он, оставляя сбитого с толку Кагами в одиночестве.

_Какого хрена?_

Как ни странно, Аомине вернулся ровно через шесть часов. Кагами и не предполагал, что тот действительно способен прийти вовремя, это просто не укладывалось в голове.

— Привет, — Кагами неловко улыбнулся, открывая дверь.

Аомине пришёл в чёрной рубашке с красным галстуком и закатанными до локтей рукавами и в чёрных брюках. В целом он выглядел очень даже ничего, и тут до Кагами дошло, что это может быть чем-то вроде свидания.

— Эй, Бакагами, я же просил тебя собраться?

— Сволочь, ты не сказал, что мы идём в пафосное место! Как я должен был догадаться? И вообще, куда, блять, мы идё…

— Просто вали уже переоденься, — оборвал его на полуслове Аомине.

Пыхтя от злости, Кагами повиновался. Его распирало от любопытства и миллиона вопросов: куда его тащат?

Это свидание?

Он переоделся в красную рубашку с чёрным галстуком и чёрные брюки, вышел к Аомине и уже вместе они спустились к поджидавшему их такси. Едва Аомине объяснил адрес водителю, как в машине воцарилось неловкое молчание. Кагами начинал нервничать. А если ему не показалось и это и правда свидание, то что делать дальше?

Он не был ни на одном свидании после того, как его бросили, и с тех пор старался избегать романтических чувств. Именно поэтому он и паниковал сейчас.

Аомине нравился ему внешне, и Кагами было достаточно этого, он не хотел усложнять чувствами. Всё равно Аомине видел в нём лишь баскетболиста и держаться на расстоянии не составляло труда.

Потому Кагами надеялся, что он попусту заморачивается и никакое это не свидание. Он просто был не готов, особенно учитывая произошедшее вчера.

— Эй, — тихо позвали его, и Кагами повернул голову. Дыхание перехватило.

Аомине был так близко. Настолько, что можно было почувствовать тёплое дыхание и пересчитать ресницы. Услышав хихиканье, Кагами отпрянул.

— Вперёд, придурок, мы на месте, — с улыбкой произнёс Аомине и вылез из такси.

Кагами покраснел и тут же убедил себя, что это реакция на редкую улыбку, а вовсе не на физическую близость. Собравшись с духом, Кагами вышел из машины и замер как вкопанный, ошарашенно разглядывая вывеску дорогого ресторана.

Охренеть, это свидание.

Он хотел отговориться плохим самочувствием, что не готов и нужно срочно всё отменить, но Аомине схватил его за руку и голова блаженно опустела. Остались лишь мысли о тепле, которое спасло его прошлой ночью. Просто не получалось не думать о том, насколько это приятно — ощущать свои пальцы в тепле чужой ладони, широкой и гораздо более мозолистой, непохожей на другие. Его руку сжимали так крепко — и это почему-то казалось правильным.

Аомине провёл Кагами внутрь. Он на секунду ослабил захват, пока называл своё имя администратору, но, следуя за официантом к отдельной кабинке не отпускал до тех пор, пока они не устроились друг напротив друга.

Поданные меню изучали молча, и только после того, как официант, приняв заказ, удалился, Кагами всё же не выдержал.

— Не мог бы ты уточнить, что это?

— Ресторан.

Не оценив шутку, Кагами кисло посмотрел на Аомине. Тот нервно потёр шею, поняв намёк, а Кагами, сам того не желая, нашёл этот жест милым. Не каждый день увидишь, как волнуется или стесняется сам Аомине Дайки.

Опустив руку, тот прочистил горло и посмотрел прямо в глаза Кагами. Решительный блеск, так знакомо не сулящий ничего хорошего на баскетбольной площадке, в этот раз уже по другой причине заставил сердце биться чаще. Захотелось отвести взгляд.

— Я пообещал, — наконец произнёс Аомине.

— Ммм?

— Вчера вечером, — Аомине неуверенно помолчал, но всё же продолжил: — Вчера вечером ты напился и рыдал мне в жилетку… ну, знаешь, о нём. Ты всё рассказал, и я ничего не смог с этим поделать.

— Поделать с чем? — уточнил Кагами, заметив, как тот замялся.

— Чёрт, ты реально не помнишь, да?

Вообще-то, он никогда не умел пить и к утру обычно всё забывал. Кагами смутился и отрицательно мотнул головой, на что Аомине лишь вздохнул.

— Кхм, ладно… Я пообещал сделать так, чтобы ты забыл о нём навсегда.

Потрясённый, Кагами вспыхнул до корней волос. Жутко смутило данное ему «обещание», однако неловко покраснели они оба.

— К-какого… ты там наобещал?! — слишком громко возмутился Кагами, но, к счастью, их кабинка располагалась на расстоянии от других и вскрик не привлёк ненужного внимания.

— Сам не догадываешься? — ничуть не помогая, вопросом на вопрос ответил тот. — Чёрт, как можно быть таким тупым?!

— Я не…

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпалил Аомине, перебивая.

Кагами замер с открытым ртом и ошарашенно уставился на него.

— Ты мне нравишься, — тише, но решительнее повторил тот. От признания Кагами лишился дара речи, его сердце пустилось вскачь, и, в конце концов, не выдержав пылкого взгляда, он отвернулся.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Аомине хочет продолжить, но тут официант удачно принёс заказ. Оба приступили к еде. Аппетита не было.

— Эй, Кагами, — тихо позвал Аомине, — пожалуйста, не делай вид, что меня здесь нет.

Кагами гипнотизировал тарелку, но его попросили с таким отчаянием в голосе, что он оторвал взгляд от стола. Аомине слабо улыбнулся ему печальной улыбкой, явно воспринимая молчание как отказ.

Кагами, наверное, и должен был отказать, но нет, он не мог. Слишком больно ему было видеть, как обычно самоуверенный, дерзкий, нахальный Аомине смотрит так, будто теряет что-то очень важное. И слишком уж Кагами хотел держать его руку и улыбаться только ему.

В душе, однако, он был в ужасе, что ему предстояло довериться другому человеку полностью, зная, чем это может обернуться.

— Я думаю… возможно, ты мне тоже нравишься, — не до конца веря себе, сказал Кагами, просто не в силах видеть Аомине настолько поникшим.

Тот вдруг рассмеялся, и Кагами нахмурился. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым оттого, что признался. Смех тут же прекратился. Увидев досаду Кагами, Аомине одарил его очаровательной улыбкой.

— Извини, просто то же самое ты сказал вчера.

— Да ну? — засомневался Кагами.

Аомине хохотнул еще раз и, словно вспомнив что-то, ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, я спьяну признался, пока тащил тебя до кровати, а ты… в общем, вцепился мне в воротник. Намертво. «Т-ты мне тож нра-а-ашься», ха-ха. Пришлось снять рубашку, чтобы не сдохнуть от удушья прямо на тебе.

— Неправда! — возразил он с пылающим лицом. Аомине фыркнул и торжествующе посмотрел на него.

Его веселье оказалось настолько заразительным, что незаметно для себя они вернулись к дружеским подколкам и шуткам и в конце ужина сидели гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем в начале. Выйдя из ресторана, Кагами предложил переночевать у него, и Аомине согласился.

Вскоре они оказались в постели в объятьях друг друга. Не пытаясь зайти дальше, они всего лишь легли поудобнее и наслаждались согревающим их обоих теплом.

Кагами не перестал бояться. Его до чертиков пугало собственное спокойствие в руках Аомине, но и упускать этот шанс он не хотел.

Чутье подсказывало: их отношения способны дорасти до очень серьезных, но если однажды Аомине бросит его, то разрыв с ним добьет его окончательно. И в то же время отчаянно-наивно верилось, что на этот раз с ним так не поступят.

Тёплая мозолистая ладонь неторопливо гладила по волосам. Веки наливались тяжестью. Кагами умиротворённо качало волнами подступающего сна.

— Аомине, — на грани шёпота позвал он.

— Ммм?

— Обещай мне, — покрепче вцепившись в рубашку, Кагами сильнее прижался к близкому теплу, прежде чем продолжить: — Обещай, что не уйдёшь, ладно?

Пальцы, ласково перебиравшие волосы, остановились и нежно дотронулись до скулы. Аомине мягко развернул его лицо к себе и уткнулся лбом в пылающую кожу.

— Разумеется, ты, придурок, — произнёс он, накрывая податливые мягкие губы  
своими.


End file.
